The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a developer container for containing a developer.
Conventionally, as an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a sheet, there is known an image forming apparatus including a sheet conveying unit that conveys a sheet, an image carrier that carries a developer image transferred to the sheet, a developing device that supplies a developer to the image carrier, and a developer container that contains the developer to be replenished to the developing device.
As a prior art, there is a developer container having a movable wall that conveys a developer toward a developer discharge port by moving the developer along a shaft in an internal space where the developer is contained. In this technique, a detection sensor detects that an amount of the developer contained in the internal space decreases with replenishment to the developing device, and the movable wall is moved according to an output signal of the detection sensor.